British Master spark: Chapter 1
by Imperfect Cherry Blossom
Summary: England finds some weird advertisement on the floor. Now what could that be?
1. Chapter 1

It was 11:34 at night in the city. Like always, it was damp, cold and monotone. No one liked living there, yet they had to. Why? No reason, actually. But there was this British gentleman, well "self-proclaimed gentleman", crossing the empty street that night. This sharp-tongued man was Arthur Kirkland, but because of his representation of the country, they also call him England or Iggy. He was the only source of "fun" and "entertainment" in this little place. The young ones called him a Magician; others called him a Wielder of Black Magic or an Evil Sorcerer. He liked seeing children smile. In fact, he had a child before. He just stood up, almost killed him and left him on his own. That devastated the poor man. But it doesn't matter. They quarrel a bit now, but normally he just calls his "son" a "bloody git" and leaves the room. What a gentleman.

_What am I going to do? There is nothing else to do in this town. No more people to entertain or place a curse on. They all left, _He thought, _they know they were going to leave me alone here. Only to suffer pain alone. _**Alone. **That word haunted him. After feeling the pain of seeing his siblings and children abandon him for freedom, he never could have thought straight. He made up imaginary little friends to keep company. They thought he was insane. He never cared, because he is like that. _You know what would be great? If a girl could see me. That would be ni- ENGLAND. STOP THAT. You ARE going insane! Do you really think a girl would go and visit YOU! In this DUMP!_ Poor man. He even fought with himself sometimes. He hangs his head down to the belief that he will probably never see another girl in his life. That is, until he spotted a slightly torn advertisement on the floor. It is a bit wet as well because of the rain. He looked at the barely legible words of the ad: ARE YOU A MAGICIAN OR WITCH? WANNA KNOW MORE NEW AND COOL SPELLS AND TRICKS? WANNA KNOW THE FAMOUS AND SUPREMELY POWERFUL **MASTER SPARK?** CALL THE ORDINARY WITCH TODAY! 1-800-333-2412. The only real thing he noticed were the bold words "Master Spark" _That seems, interesting. _He quickly snatches the page and runs directly home, hoping to know this "Master spark" and maybe having the chance to meet a new person.


	2. Chapter 2

It was just another day in Gensokyo. The sky was a clear blue and the wind was slightly blowing. The leaves were a bright green while the flowers were in full bloom. Reimu was just tidying up the dusty donation box when she saw Suika dancing again. "Suika, can you please leave!" Suika then stopped and stared at Reimu, then started to run away and dance in another place. It was peaceful in the Hakurei shrine over all. But at Yukari's place, things were going crazy. "RAAAAAAAAAN!" Yukari yelled after her afternoon nap. The poor Kitsune arrived in front of her master. "Yes, mistress Yukari?" she questioned. Yukari's face wasn't a pretty one, so Ran knew there was something serious going on. "Someone misused the border. This person was apparently sending a letter to the outside world, multiple actually." Ran was just flabbergasted at this news. "You are to go to the Hakurei shrine and inform Reimu and inspect that shrine" Ran nodded and grabbed Chen and was transported to the shrine.

Reimu spotted 2 people running toward her. "Now who could that be?" She asked. After a while she realized it was Ran dragging Chen with her. She knew that if Ran was to come at her, there was something terribly wrong. "Reimu! There is a serious problem with the border! Someone was apparently sending something through the border without using any permission!" Reimu herself wasn't very surprised, but confused. _Now who would do that? I mean, I fought all residing here in Gensokyo, and easily beat them all. They know better not to mess with the border, because they will mess with me AND Yukari. The only per- THAT'S IT! _Reimu faces to Ran and Chen and says, "Girls, I know who did this." Ran and Chen look at each other's faces for a while, but they finally got it. They star at Reimu and nod their heads, while Chen did a quiet "Nya~" They then flew off toward the Forest of Magic.

Marisa sighed as she waited patiently for her new phone to ring. She bought it from Rinnosuke, who was a shop keeper and a close friend to the witch. "When will someone call, ze?" Marisa was about to doze off when Reimu bashed in through the door with Ran and Chen right next to her. Marisa stood up quickly and turned around. "Ah, look at that! It is Reimu with those other dudes, ze. What's up?" Reimu just silenced the witch with a hand signal and walked up to her. She turned around and told the other 2 that they could leave. Ran nodded and grabbed a clueless Chen and left. "So Marisa, I heard that you were making a business to teach magic to others," Reimu said. Marisa started to speak in a sweet like voice and replied, "Why yes Miss Miko. Would you like to know a bit~? You can teach those armpits how to shoot some bullets, ze!" Reimu was now furious. "If you were to use the border, AT LEAST ASK ME TO DO IT. Oh, and YOUR STUPID BUSINESS WON'T WORK!" Marisa just stared with a serious face.

Suddenly, the phone rang and Marisa picked it up swiftly. "Hello there, ze." A voice with a slight accent answered, "I heard about your magic lessons and I would like you to teach me." Marisa looked back at Reimu and laughed at her and responded, "Of course! I'll just need your address and I will be on my way, ze!" He then said his address and they hanged up. Marisa grabbed some mushrooms, a bit of potions she had in a box, grabbed the address and jokingly asked Reimu, "So Armpit Miko, can I use the border, ze" Reimu said yes and left while watching Marisa hop on her broom and fly off.


End file.
